


A meeting of intellect

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: DOTA 2 - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outworld Devourer and the Sand King meet for a simple bookreading session, yet what isn't known is that the two might be getting into a more romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting of intellect

The winds blew over the barren-brown desert. Little critters the size of a man's thumb skittered idly time to time trough the sands that were dubbed the Scintillant waste as the very sun embasked the large plain in a warmth that put summer to shame. Brittle bushes were a rare sight, and cacti even more as most were either cut to be used for hydration or others dried like a shrimp. It was an unforgiving land with seemingly nothing valuable to the eye. Yet for thousands of years this area persisted, and a guardian with it. Whilst most knew not of this guardian, only few whom either were lucky enough to catch a glimpse, have conversed with in old times or fought in the Defense of the Ancients have actually gotten to know this person.

With a length from tail to head measuring a long near 20 feet, his torso standing a proud six and his tail seven, Crixalis was a bug that was not easily overlooked by the common eye. Moreso of his monstrous appearance he was a noticable arachnidian aswell. His curves of the head, menacing teeth and dangerous eyes, claws the size of heads and an excellent stinger that was worshipped via ceremony and put Peacock's rears to shame. However whilst appearing as a seemingly non-sentient and unctrolled beast, many fail to realize Crixalis- the Sand king was a man whom was not only dubbed king, but also ambassador, guardian and safekeeper of the secrets that laid beneath. Ancient civilizations that he had ruled thousands of years ago with the treasures, secrets and culture to go along with it. It was amongst some of the best-kept secrets, but even some creatures or people couldn't resist the temptation of going there.

Ho

ever this time was different, the Sand King himself had actually gained a letter that decipted for a visitor to come trough cleanly. Describing that they would come from the air with not only a message but a visit aswell with a mind alike Crixalis. Whilst usually wary of anonymous messages like these, he felt like he had a certain clue of whom it could be, and he'd allow him to step foot in his premises.

Although whom soared trough the skies was the man himself, the Outworld Devourer.

 

With a steady wingbeat and his staff held closeby, the Harbinger looked amongst the wide stretch of sand. He looked about to spot anything to what could be even an area that could be a location of Crixalis, and after a good few dozen minutes of flying the Harbinger had found a seemingly sizable building, appearing like a temple of some sorts. And soon he'd land as his paws touched the warm base of the Scintillant waste, it made him shudder slightly and retract a foot, but put it down quickly enough. He stepped slowly but soon enough steadily walked towards the building. His stone and mysterious gaze lurked over every detail that was laid here, and couldn't help but notice the little critters that he saw burrowing from the ground only to disspiate again. Curious little creatures.

Inside was Crixalis, having had done not much trough his palace but to simply keep it a little tidy, it was quite a simple medieval abode with a seemingly egyptian or desert-like flair. However once he was in the corridors, a loud knock could be heard of a guest whom he had been expecting for a few hours now. But nonetheless, he was rather keen but also cautious of whom this visitor may be, so he pulled no risk. Heading trough the corridors and the hallways he finally came trough the front door, and with a simple touch of a pressure plate the doors dislodged slightly only to open inwards, revealing the person that stood infront, atleast.. almost.

The Harbinger himself turned to Crixalis as the doors opened with only a dim light inside, and a double pair of gloomy, green eyes staring directly at him. But on Crixalis' end he saw not much but a giant beacon of light from the outside and only the slight outline and a gloom of blue and a pair of eyes staring back as the person moved forward, revealing whom he was. And soon Crixalis realized too as his eyes slightly lit up in a positive way, a man he knew quite well himself.

"Ah, Harbinger himself- I should've expected such a visit when it was mentioned that one would fly from the sky with knowledge, greetings." He stated, giving an almost formal bow towards the now-guest Harbinger, and the Harbinger himself did the same thing in return as he bowed himself to the best of his ability. Eventually the Harbinger returned to his usual posture but put the staff in his left hand and held it to the ground with the butt of it.

"Greetings to yourself, too." Stated the Harbinger, "I felt asif revealing my identity with either a slight riddle or wordplay would be sufficient to atleast convince something.. special would accomodate you to this minute, but I would've supposed it was quite obvious." He added, eventually looking over Crixalis with a neutral look. He breathed steadily, although it seemed that Crixalis was keen first on opening the door to his palace's middle room, which he held open for Harbinger to pass first.

"Guests first, Harbinger." Crixalis said, and as the Harbinger would soon pass trough Crixalis would follow. They would come into a large, square room with every side having atleast a few doors to other quarters, in the middle was an actual regal fountain, and above was a dome of thick, dark glass that let trough a gentle beam of light to illuminate the room, yet every deeply coloured sandstone wall had a torch aswell. In nights it almost seemed like it was a fountain in the night embasked town square. Although the water that ran ran gently from a bassin that laid underneath, and a simple strain of water came from it.

"..An intruiging set of furniture you have in your abode, Crixalis. Figured you not for someone whom likes fountains- had thought you disliked liquids in general." He said, a very soft, dark chuckle escaping from it, he found it rather silly to observe it. But it probaly had it's uses, he looked around however and it seemed that many doors were present and that they held what was things to be discovered aswell. He looked at Crixalis again, and spoke; "Well, it seems that I have not come here without reason, what my request originally was was to.. share intellect, you have a library- yes?" He asked, it was rather sudden, but it was also the reason he had come here. He was intruiged on wanting to know what knowledge Crixalis had, and as he had explained the orgin for his visit Crixalis faced him and nodded.

"I suppose so, not many come here for knowledge but wealth." He stated, "..Although, I can appreciate a common liking for knowledge in literature like you show." Crixalis said then, walking towards the door just right of the entrace. His feet tapped like nailed fingers on stone, and his tail waggled a bit which could look silly to some. He finally got to the door and opened to reveal a room that was regally clothed with many simple seats and cushions to lay on, but a good amount of shelves richly filled with all kinds of books, bundles and scrolls. Even a few display cases trimmed with a colour similar to the sands kept artefacts or special items inside, and the temperature was a slight bit colder, feeling like eightteen degrees celcius.

The Harbinger stepped inside, and would put his staff to the side as he held his hands low, but his eyes darted around like a kid in a candy store as he was awe-struck by the nice collection of books, and even without a saying he already would walk amongst the shelves and nitpick trough, eventually picking a few- a handful- a dozen of books as he headed towards the centre where he had placed them, eventually a more serious look thrown to Crixalis.

"..What can I say, your collection is impressive." He stated, huffing a little as he felt slightly emberrased, normally he doesn't act this strange or almost immature, but he was an absolute sucker for literature.

And so was Crixalis.

The Sand King simply cracked a little grin as he chuckled lowly, deeply and softly. He looked over the Harbinger and merely nodded, "Hrm, I cannot blame you. I've had some literature-loving travellers past in this room and they seemed to be.. more than keen on writing my collection, it was quite amusing for they spent a full eight hours." He said, eventually taking a book himself he had lying by a table, laying on his backside on a large pillow as the Harbinger had seated himself on his underbelly on a few pillows opposite of him.

As they read books and books however, they kept quiet. Yet sometimes Crixalis would glance over to see the harbinger step up and take a new book, the strange part was that he was taking them from the very same parts he put the books back- what exactly was he reading? Crixalis would find out soon enough.

 

Having approached the Harbinger from the side as he seemed to be fully delved in reading, Crixalis glanced over to see that what he was reading was a seemingly romantic novel! How interesting, although as he looked the Harbinger had his gaze turned to Crixalis aswell, a little confused frown over his face set ablaze as he kept in silence. However as this happened, Crixalis would let out an awkward huff only to feel a scratching under his neck which made him retract him in reflex as he looked at the Harbinger with a little crooked grin. Only for the Harbinger to do the same with a low, deep chuckle.

"Herhrm." The devourer chuckled, "If you are so keen on being in my presence, you may seat yourself next to me- but do not be such a nosy little bugger again." He stated, eventually making space as that space was soon taken by Crixalis, whom laid in opposite direction of the Harbinger with his underbelly upwards.

A few hours passed as they again kept to reading books, and soon it was close to becoming night.

"..Haven't figured you for romantic novels, for I thought you enjoyed enclopedia's more." Crixalis stated, looking at the Harbinger again. It made the Harbinger stop a little from reading and close his eyes, only to look at the Sand King again.

"..Perhaps, whilst I enjoy the common knowledge written in large bundles of books- it becomes quite stale. I cannot deny that I enjoy taking a bit of a 'forbidden' fruit, and in this case.. a romantic novel." He said, looking over Crixalis, "What of you? Surely a royal man such as yourself must have some sort of guilty pleasure of literature other than.." He stopped for a second, looking at the book Crixalis was reading, it read 'The observation of the common hummingbird.'

"Written documentaries of avians." He said, whilst he said these things Crixalis looked with a rather strange gaze towards him, he couldn't really think of anything, but would come up with atleast something he thought was a 'guilty pleasure.'

 

"..Well, perhaps I enjoy novels myself, I always seemed to have an interest for the romantic ones, ..but also some of horror, crime and adventure." He said, "I enjoy an interesting read time to time, and imagination is a good playfield to sometimes.. well, explore my own thoughts." He said. Harbinger could be seen nodding with an interested gaze, but also with a surprised one.

 

"It seems we have common interests yet again, Crixalis. Not only literature and knowledge, but novels too." He said rather softly, although it seemed that his mind dwelled a bit, "I can see a potentional good friendship between the two of us, I must admit." He then added, eventually waiting for a reply.

"Oh, you considered us two not romantic lovers after reading all those lovestories?" Crixalis joked loosely, eventually grinning as he looked at the Harbinger whom rolled his eyes and huffed, reaching out to scratch the Arachnidian's neck again. A silly bug he was.

"You're a silly one, Crixalis." He stated, although after soon he'd put aside the book and stand up to take yet another book, only to sit again- yet as he did he would gently put his hand down- not realizing it was Crixalis' underbelly he touched. He merely though it was a rather stiff pillow, and he gently traced his hands amongst as the Sand King himself laid in silence, not noticing the touch until he saw it, and would look at the Harbinger with the clearing of his throat, it caught the Harbinger by surprise and his hand was soon lifted from him, but the Harbinger would soon lower his torso aswell as his full body rested on the pillows, closeby Crixalis' head.

 

"Apologies, I knew not that was you, I thought it was.. a pillow." He stated, eventually flipping through the pages before closing it, he seemed rather spent- but he looked over his old friend again whom seemed busy reading still. However as he laid there with a little sigh, he adjusted his head only to think of the adventures the two had in the battlefield, but also outside.

He slightly prodded Crixalis again, and the Sand King was quick to put down his book whilst he stared at the Harbinger, wondering what there was. He awaited for the Harbinger to do something but for a moment he seemed lost in his own mind before the Harbinger spoke as he loioked infront of him.

"..Needless to say, Crixalis- us two have been trough a rocky road of adventures, and I must appreciate our.. bond, even if you do make such silly and ridiculous statements time to time." He said, where Crixalis would only let out a little 'Snrk.' However the Harbinger continued whilst Crixalis listened. "..Remember that one encounter we had on the Purple Plateau? We had to rely on eachother's warmth to not be frozen after a certain man had dumped a cold liquid that spread even worse than a wildfire. And it was.. quite strange but amusing to look back and see how we were close, just like now." He stated, "...But in this moment, we rely not on eachother to survive." He muttered on, yet for Crixalis it was a little unclear, he couldn't make much out of it, but replied with a simple "What are you getting at, Harbinger?"

 

Upon that reply, the Harbinger shifted towards Crixalis' gaze as his own hand gently 'rubbed' the side of the King's cheek, looking intently as he retracted.

 

"What I mean is that.. I value you alot as a friend, and sometimes as something more, aswell." He stated, although these feelings were quite private, he did feel a little more beyond a platonic level for Crixalis- after all, he was smart, intellectual, was a long-time friend and certainly had common interests. It was a chemistry that could fit quite a bit despite their appearance and requirements aswell as responsibilites that worked not well together.

"..Something more, I see." He stated, eventually looking a bit more intimate as he hung back, "So what you are hinting at is that you have.. certain feelings for me, romantic ones?" Crixalis said, breaking the ice as he simply shuffled closer towards the Harbinger, whereas the Harbinger replied with: "..Perhaps, your intellect and skills are something to not be overlooked." He stated, whilst his head hung above Crixalis', whilst his voice spoke softer yet deeper, "And our friendship runs long from encounters that we would not persist in alone, but did together."

Harbinger's head got closer, and Crixalis himself already knew what was coming as he shut his eyes and tucked his chin forward, only to feel the gentle kiss that would land on his visage- well, almost a kiss. It was really the two just bapping their lipless maws together, but despite such an odd act it did carry over a message that was strong.

"It seems that fate has.. bound us together as a couple, Crixalis." Stated the Harbinger, having just given him a kiss. Although he would not know how crixalis would react. But the gaze of Crixalis told the story as he looked neutrally but with slight passion, it just happened, but it seemed it would take off aswell as he felt the Harbinger shift over onto Crixalis' underbelly, surprising the Harbinger with the warmth that Crixalis' body emitted. They stood for this for a second, but Crixalis quickly looked over at the Harbinger.

"..Well, I cannot deny our friendship has brought us here, ..but it seems you have something on your mind by the way you're sitting on me." He said softly himself, it started getting slightly more intimate as then Harbinger's gaze hung low near Crixalis' again, eventually speaking softly.

"..Hrmhrm, perhaps." He said, eventually shifting around slightly as he looked over Crixalis again, "..You know what they call of what is a.. 'French kiss?' People often mimick this act of kissing to express.. well, feelings." Stated Harbinger, but instead of waiting on Crixalis' reply he got close, his mouth open as Crixalis' was so aswell, and soon they could truly give eachother a tounge-kiss worthy of calling it so. Both tounges playfully wrestled as the two shut their eyes and let their feelings run trough eachother's bodies. With the added warmth of Crixalis' body it only made so much for kissing more and shortly afterwards the Harbinger retracted with a little soft hum.

"..You can kiss quite well." Stated Crixalis, eventually looking at the Harbinger again, whereas the Harbinger simply nodded as he got close again. Although as theyt softly expessed their feelings for eahcother over due time heat worked their bodies, and what would become romance will soon become almost sexual aswell.

"..Hrmhrm, you too- dear Sand King." Stated the Harbinger, eventually standing slightly up again before re-adjusting his body. He took to having his hands slide over the Arachnidian's hard, but nicely detailed body to explore the contours, whereas Crixalis' hands travelled over the defined and strong top of the Devourer himself. His claws slid gently from his pectorial to his abdominal muscles. Feeling the combination of fur and stone whilst sliding underneath it aswell as the Harbinger himself slightly squirmed, but minded not. However as they continued, a warmth awoke from behind that the Harbinger would release too soon. He just hoped Crixalis minded not.

Crixalis however on the same hand felt a warmth rising from himself as he motioned for the Harbinger to stand up for a second to give it breathing space, but as soon as the Harbinger rose up, Crixalis was surprised by a sudden and surprising manhood of the Harbinger. It appeared black and like an equine manhood- he was taken by shock at first but then looked at the Harbinger, whom seemed rather emberrassed aswell. But there was no need for that just yet, he allowed the Harbinger to lie down again as he knew what that warmth was, but simply he rode back and forth without asking any questions- he did not want to make it awkward.

The large, equine manhood slid inbetween both bodies, but the Harbinger couldn't do much apart from awkwardly sitting there- yet the feeling was such a blessing. He merely kept quiet and enjoyed the moment, but soon stepped off and laid on his side, giving Crixalis a good look over it. The member of the Harbinger appeared a good feet long with a thick girth of near three inches. It was dark, black and the tip was blunt whilst a few veins covered the equine hilt, and a sizable ballsac laid on the end. Although whilst the Harbinger's penis was revealed, Crixalis' own penis was emerged too from it's slit. The penis itself was a tapering manhood almost, with a few properties of a humanoid one, especially the shape and the tip had an almost faded away tip. Crixalis' own was quite impressive, standing at nine inches tall and a good, thick three inches whilst a few veins was appearant too.

But as Crixalis laid on his back and the Harbinger seemed to want attention, the Harbinger actually slid positions and instead sat infront of Crixalis' member, slowly wrapping a hand around it. He started to move slowly as the lubrication was already all over the Arachnidian's manhood, and the Harbinger's eyes were looking over it softly whilst stroking it gently too. He even squeezed every time he reached the very tip, hoping to spark a reaction from the Sand King as he did, releasing a slight whimpery moan every time the Harbinger did it. However as he continued too Crixalis would already feel on edge, with such a teasing buildup Crixalis couldn't help it but to mostly seem aroused and shook up- and every time he was so, he was quite on edge. However as Crixalis' mouth opened he did speak, "..Ffhh, Harbinger, if you keep that up you might just- ..push me over the edge soon." He said.

The Harbinger would simply continue, but after only a second he kept his hand at the base of Crixalis' shaft, his maw opened and the cock went inside, only to be greeted by a new warmth and a moving appendage as Crixalis' head immediatly shot back and let out a loud grunt by the feeling. The Devourer's tounge soon flicked over the tip and afterwards coiled over it as he started to move up and down. However within seconds of this pleasurable action, Crixalis would orgasm and soon release his load as the pressure on his loins built up too much as the sensation travelled trough his whole body- and soon to his tip aswell before ejaculating straight into the Harbinger's mouth. A good pintfull of thick semen was shot into his mouth, and it was quickly gulped down as the Harbinger retracted, huffing a little as he wiped off his mouth before looking at Crixalis.

 

"..You have quite a load." Said the Harbinger, quite overthrown by it but also impressed, however as he seemed to have serviced Crixalis, he felt his own member throbbing for pleasure as he lowered himself a bit, presenting himself with the little, pouty pucker Crixalis had. "But I've yet to show you mine." He then added, eventually chuckling deeply as he focused himself to it, whilst Crixalis merely kept silent to enjoy what was being given, only to be surprised by a wet appendage slobbering all over his pucker, releasing a sudden gasp from him and a muffled groan of pleasure.

"Y-you really know how to.. work one's body..!" Crixalis huffed, surprised by how good the Harbinger was at this, but he soon felt the slick tounge leave his body only to be replaced by a wet finger, rutting gently inside his hole as he already felt himself fully erect of his member and his pucker tightly wrapping around said finger as he laid back in pleasure. The fingering continued for a few dozen seconds, but were soon removed and what awaited was something much much bigger- the Harbinger's very own rod throbbed at the entrance of Crixalis, leaking a little puddle of precum onto Crixalis' hole as it awaited in place. The Outworld Devourer simply awaited Crixalis' response, but he merely nodded as the Outworld Devourer knew what to do.

Prodding at his hole, the Harbinger soon pushed in his fat, long equine member inside Crixalis as it slid in three inches with force, throbbing harshly as the Outworld Devourer and both the Sand King let out a loud moan, the feeling was blissfull and the cock was already engulfed with pleasure and sensation as the insides of Crixalis were very warm, tight, squeezing and throbbing as it effectively and almost milked the cock of the Harbinger. But the harbinger merely started to slowly move in and out, adding an inch with every thrust as Crixalis laid back but had his head up, eyes clenched shut as pants, moans and groans escaped his mouth whilst the cock started to move in so deep that it was hilted.

At that point, Crixalis threw his head back as he opened his eyes to look at the gaze that hung closeby, two defined arms near his head as the Harbinger's visage hung close, breathing deeply and noticably as his gaze was intent and intimate, deep and pleased but eager to please Crixalis.

"..You feel _very.._  pleasurable inside..!" Stated the Harbinger, eventually moving himself out and in, his hips colliding as it made a little 'smack!', eventually starting to move more rapidly whilst Crixalis' moans merely got louder, but also as his cock throbbed and leaked pre while his hole was being serviced, ravaged and fucked nicely. At this point too the member of the Harbinger was already leaking pre and throbbing inside Crixalis aswell, lubricating the walls it grinded against as it allowed him to move faster in and out of the Sand King infront of him. He thus started to move aswell, his hips and balls smacking against Crixalis every time he gave him a pound. It was an estatic feeling and every time he continued his eyes rolled back as he felt the entire shaft move in and out, but all the time he let out a loud groan and huff out aswell.  This intimate act continued not for long anymore as he then felt a heat rising from his member yet again, and only to rut deep inside Crixalis as it then blew, his seed filling the hole as it was eager to escape, Harbinger's woozy and estatic feeling letting him pull it out just fine as the sloppy cock then hung onto Crixalis' body but away from his hole, his own body close to Crixalis' aswell.

With huffs and collective pants, the Harbinger looked over at Crixalis.

  
"..That was.. stellar." He moaned, however after all this intimate work, he was quick to gently look at Crixalis, dim eyes and a tired body as Crixalis himself looked back, "..Suppose we could spend the night here, Crixalis?"

 

"..Very well, Harbinger." He said, and soon they would fall asunder the slumbers that were soon to come, their beat of their heart something to fall asleep of as their own bodily heat kept eachother warmed as they fell in deep slumber.

 


End file.
